Hard Mode
Hard Mode is a full ROM hack of Undertale. It intends to be a fully developed version of the "Hard Mode" enabled in Undertale by inputting "Frisk" as the Fallen Child's name. Changes from Undertale General * Enemies are harder than in the original game, sometimes even being replaced outright. * New enemies are introduced, which are detailed in the sections below. * Many items cost more than the original game, but sparing or killing monsters grants more gold. * Players are given the option to rename the Fallen Child every reset. * The consequences of selling Frisk's SOUL are removed upon performing a True Reset. However, the True Reset must be performed every time Frisk's SOUL is sold again. * Naming the Fallen Child "Frisk", which activated Hard Mode in the original Undertale, now activates Swap Mode. All characters and songs are swapped to fit their Underswap counterparts. * As with the original game's Hard Mode, "Enemy Approaching" is replaced with "Stronger Monsters". Ruins * All changes in the original Hard Mode stay the same, with two exceptions: ** All four Froggits appear in the room that had only three in the original game's Hard Mode. ** The joke ending with the Annoying Dog does not occur, for obvious reasons. * The player receives narration from the very beginning of the game, rather than only after Flowey is met. * The Froggit who tells the player about yellow names can still replace them with pink names. However, he can then replace the pink names with red names, then go back to yellow names. * Napstablook will use a full-screen one-hit kill attack if the player does not Cheer or Flirt with "dapper blook", to avoid making a yellow-name run too difficult to complete. * Toriel's attacks now act similar to Papyrus', where they literally cannot kill Frisk. However, Toriel does not take Frisk out of the battle if they are reduced to 1 HP. If the player finds a way to die to Toriel, the code that makes her appear shocked is still in place. Snowdin * The conveniently-shaped lamp is replaced with an inconveniently-shaped lamp. However, Papyrus hits it with a bone midway through his introductory scene, and it shatters into the conveniently-shaped lamp's shape. * Chilldrake can randomly be encountered after Snowdrake is encountered for the first time, even if the player did not kill Snowdrake. * Ice Cap is replaced with Ice Hat, a gentlemanly snowman in a top hat that attacks with snowballs. * The snowball game's red flag text is changed: "Despite everything, you are filled with DETERMINATION." * The snowman yells at the player if they eat his piece in front of him. * Killing Dogaressa before Dogamy causes Dogamy's attacks to act the same way as Dogaressa's. His dialogue remains unchanged. * The player must kill Lesser Dog to complete a Genocide Run. Failing to do so before the kill count reaches zero will cancel the run, much like Snowdrake. * Papyrus no longer offers the solution to his second puzzle, though the switch behind the tree is still there. * The player can use the Mettaton-like computer to play one of a few different working tile puzzles. * Glyde has a higher encounter rate than the original game. * The Snowed Inn does not allow the player to rest there if they have less than 80 gold. They still give the gold back after the stay, however. * Papyrus actually uses his special attack. The Annoying Dog still steals it, but he pulls out a backup special attack afterward. Waterfall * Moldbygg is replaced with Moldertha, a large feminine blob monster based off Moldessa. It initially appears as a Moldessa, but reveals itself if the player Flirts with it. * The player must kill Shyren to complete a Genocide Run, for reasons similar to the aforementioned Lesser Dog and Snowdrake. *The Mad Dummy throws a barrage of knives in his final attack. However, once the attack is over, his dialogue remains unchanged. *The player can only take one Astronaut Food from the case in the garbage dump. Taking it displays the message, "In this hellish world, you can only take one box of astronaut food . . ." *Bob from Temmie Village wears a suit, tie, and monocle, in the style of Underfell Temmie. *"In My Way" is extended, becoming a remix of "Enemy Approaching" rather than "Anticipation". Hotland * The description of the pile of letters in Alphys' lab is changed. Specifically, the list of monsters now includes Aaron and "A bizarre name you don't recognize". * Several of Mettaton's questions are changed, though their purpose is effectively the same. * The storm cloud Vulkin uses in one of its attacks is made into its own enemy, Shocker. Vulkin no longer uses said attack to reflect that. * All ship puzzles after the first are replaced with more difficult versions. * It is now possible to die in all of Mettaton's challenges except for the tile puzzle. * The tile puzzle is replaced by a more difficult one. After that puzzle is completed, the original puzzle becomes available on the computer in Snowdin. * Sans can only stack up to twenty-eight hot dogs on Frisk's head. Upon asking for a twenty-ninth, he will respond, "In this hellish world, I can only put twenty-eight hot dogs on your head," without his usual lowercase speech. CORE * Final Froggit is replaced with True Final Froggit, an even spikier version with more elaborate attacks. * Whimsalot is replaced with Whimsthur, a Whimsun wearing a crown and cloak. The butterflies in his attacks are more numerous and resemble Whimsalot. * Astigmatism is replaced with Stihgmatsm, a polypous version resembling Cthulhu. His attacks are very random and unpredictable. * Like Hotland, the ship puzzles are replaced with more difficult versions. * Mettaton NEO is given a full boss battle, gaining a shield that greatly reduces the damage dealt by Frisk's attacks. However, as Frisk shoots his SOUL, the shield weakens, allowing Mettaton to be killed. His dialogue after the battle remains unchanged. New Home * New Home enemies that have counterparts in Hard Mode are replaced by those counterparts, with the exception of the last Froggit. * Sans' boss fight is given a third phase, as he dodges the Fallen Child's attack. * During Asriel's boss fight, the player must ACT with Sans and Papyrus four times instead of three, for consistency with Toriel and Asgore. * If the player completes a True Pacifist Run, they are called by the Annoying Dog after the credits. A slow and emotional remix of Dogsong plays, and the Annoying Dog simply says, "Congratulations on completing this, and thank you for everything."